odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Forgeru
Forgeru (フォーゲル) is a male odorite with a sharp, relaxed dancing style. His dance cover of the Hello Planet marked his debut on NicoNico. His most viewed video is his cover of Ren'ai Hunter along with the rest of the morning musumen. He is a member of NYAINee, an odorite group that covers K-pop songs. He is most active as the dark green member of the morning musumen.. Collaboration Units # Member of NYAINee # Member of morning musumen. # Member of Boys' Dorm 2nd Floor Room 5 List of Dances (2010.03.21) # "Hello Planet" -Dance Again- (2010.04.03) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (2010.04.17) # "Luka Luka☆Night Fever" (2010.05.19) # "Oman Mizuumi/Kurumi☆Ponchio" (2010.06.26) # "Soar" (2010.06.26) # "Sweetiex2" (2010.07.19) # "Bad Apple!!" feat. Forgeru, Dou-, Kuraun, Babylon and Tewiden (2010.07.26) # "Strobe Nights" (2010.08.20) # "Mitsubachi" (2010.08.31) # "FirstKiss!" (2010.09.13) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" (2010.09.26) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Forgeru and Suzu (2010.10.17) # "Heart Catch☆Paradise" feat. Forgeru, Tei☆in!, Mukuro, and Chibi Sho (2010.10.18) # "Bad Apple!!" feat. Forgeru, Tei☆in!, Chibi Sho, A neko, and Roriku (2010.10.18) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" (2010.11.25) # "BREEZE" feat. Forgeru, Nora, and Okkun (2011.02.28) # "soar" (2011.03.21) # "Platinum" -shin'in future Mix- (2011.03.29) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.04.29) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Forgeru and Chika (2011.05.08) # "Heart Beats" (2011.05.28) # "ARPK" feat. Forgeru and Chibi Sho (2011.06.05) # "Heavy Rotation" feat. Forgeru, Hayato, Chibi Sho, Tsuitachi~saku~, Ogakuz, and Shuusaku (2011.06.05) # "Maji Love 1000%" feat. Forgeru, Apricot, Oshiri-na, Hinata, Chibi Sho, and Hayato (2011.09.05) # "magnet" feat. Forgeru and Kimagure Prince (2011.09.17) # "Twinkle" feat. Forgeru and Chibi Sho (2011.10.22) # "I♥" feat Forgeru and Chibi Sho (2012.04.21) # "Ren'ai Hunter" feat morning musumen. (2012.05.10) # "Spring of Life" feat. Forgeru, Nokkuso, and Clover (2012.05.15) # "Colorful World" feat. Forgeru and Shirofuku (2012.08.06) # "Wakuteka Take a Chance" feat. morning musumen. (2012.10.10) # "Be Mine" feat. Nyainee (2012.11.19) # "Natsu Iro Lonely Days" feat. Forgeru, 13, Ronron, Resena, Yasukasu and Azuki (2012.12.20) # "Nostalgia" feat. Forgeru and Chibi Sho (2013.02.25) # "Colorful World" feat. Forgeru, Chibi Sho, Mukuro, Fukuro, Fain, Tsuruti, Honey, Karumu, Guruto, Apricot, Nonnon, A neko, @Kuramo (2013.03.01) # "War Cry ~Idol Kidori de Nani ga Warui~" feat morning musumen. -Musumen. Original Song-() # "Girls" feat. Forgeru ACE K and Pan2 (2013.03.14) # "Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Gai" feat. Forgeru and Kimagure Prince (2013.04.22) # "One・Two・Three" feat morning musumen. (2013.05.02) # "DREAM GIRL" feat. Nyainee (2013.05.24) # "Summer☆Venus~Manatsu no Idol~" feat. morning musumen. -Musumen. Original Song- (2013.08.10) # "Chankapana" feat. Forgeru, Kimagure Prince, Aoi, and Nokkuso (2013.09.20) # "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no JOKE" feat. morning musumen. (2013.10.09) # "TajiTaji☆Fantasy~Kimi no Idol ni Naritakute~" feat. morning musumen. -Musumen. Original Song-(2013.12.14) # "Boku to Watashi to NicoNico Douga" feat. Boys' Dorm 2nd Floor Room 5 (2014.03.14) # "History" feat. Nyainee (2014.05.01) # "What is LOVE?" feat. morning musumen. and K'suke (2014.05.09) # "Lamb" feat. Forgeru, ACE K and Iripon (2014.06.03) # "Super Nuko World" feat. morning musumen. (2014.07.26) # "Honey Bee" feat. morning musumen. (2014.08.08) # "Blessing" feat. Kimagure Prince, Aoi, Asupara, Apricot*, Ikura, ATY, SLH feat.that, Ogakuz, Kamen Liar 217, Kyoufu., Kusarine Matsu, K'suke, Keitan, Gets, Kemii Killer, 13, Zeararu., Tadanon, Tyui, *Chocolate Bomb!!, Tei☆in!, Nozaki Bento, Tomitake, Tora-san, Nikomaro, Nibansenji, Nokkuso, Norakura, perfumen, Hyakka Ranman, Fogeru, Fugei Yato, Fujiwara Koutaro, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko, Ry☆, Rakuda to Kame, Ririri, Reichel and Wata (2014.09.28) # "Okochama Sensou" feat. Forgeru and Fugei Yato (2014.10.18) # "Mikan" feat. morning musumen. (2014.10.24) # "Password is 0" feat. morning musumen. (2014.10.31) # "Viva Happy" feat. Forgeru and Nozaki Bento (2014.11.12) # "Rabbit Jump!!" feat. morning musumen. (2014.11.27) # "Rock 'Ur Body" feat. Nyainee and Gets (2014.12.24) # "The☆Peace" feat. morning musumen. (2014.12.29) # "Botanyuki" feat. morning musumen. (2015.02.27) # "Chameleon Color" feat. Morning musumen. (2015.07.09) # "Chameleon Color (Dance Shot ver.)" feat. morning musumen. (2015.07.24) # "Hibikaze" (Reol's cover) feat. Forgeru and Aoi (2015.09.03) # "Kami no Mani Mani" feat. Forgeru and Nibansenji (2015.09.24) # "Shakunetsu! Onigashima Danji (Story ver.)" feat. Morning musumen. (2015.11.21) # "Gashin Shoutan" feat. Morning musumen. (2015.12.14) }} Sample Video Gallery Morningmusumen.jpg|morning musumen. gerutan.jpg|Forgeru as seen in Musumen.'s official site ge.jpg|Forgeru in Musumen.'s official site Forgeru 001.jpg Trivia * His blood type is O. Musumen.'s Member Profiles * His favorite Hello! Project member is Makoto Ogawa. * He speaks very little English. External Links * Twitter * mixi Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND Odorite